Enchantments
Enchantments Enchant Plus and Zenchantments allows players to have different types of enchants from the usual vanilla minecraft enchants. For example there are enchants like Soulbound, Ice Aspect, Blindness, Withered Arrows and much more! These special enchants can be obtained just like regular enchants, by enchanting an item in a enchantment table. Swords -Venom -Slowness -Quake -Blindness -Withering -Life Leech -Ice Aspect -Lucky -Beheading -Electrocute Conversion: Found on Swords. Level 1. No Conflicts. Converts XP to health when right clicking and sneaking Decapitation: Found on Swords. Levels 1-4. No Conflicts. Increases the chance for dropping the enemies head on death Ice Aspect: Found on Swords. Levels 1-2. No Conflicts. Temporarily freezes the target Force: Found on Swords. Levels 1-3. Conflicts with Rainbow Slam and Gust. Pushes or pulls nearby mobs, configurable throu Gust: Found on Swords. Level 1. Conflicts with Force and Rainbow Slam. Pushes the user through the air at the cost of their health gh shift clicking Rainbow Slam: Found on Swords. Levels 1-4. Conflicts with Force and Gust. Attacks enemy Bows -Flashing Arrows -Poison Arrows -Withered Arrows -Exploding Arrows -Multishot Blizzard: Found on Bows. Levels 1-3. Conflicts with Firestorm. Spawns a blizzard where the arrow strikes freezing nearby entities Burst: Found on Bows. Levels 1-3. Conflicts with Spread. Rapidly fires arrows in series Firestorm: Found on Bows. Levels 1-3. Conflicts with Blizzard. Spawns a firestorm where the arrow strikes burning nearby entities Fireworks: Found on Bows. Levels 1-4. No Conflicts. Shoots arrows that burst into fireworks upon impact Fuse: Found on Bows; Level 1; No Conflicts; Instantly ignites anything explosive Level: Found on Bows, Swords, and Pickaxes, Levels 1-3. No Conflicts. Drops more XP when killing mobs or mining ores Potion: Found on Bows. Levels 1-3. No Conflicts. Gives the shooter random positive potion effects when attacking Quick Shot: Found on Bows. Level 1. No Conflicts. Shoots arrows at full speed, instantly Reaper: Found on Bows and Swords. Levels 1-4. No Conflicts. Gives the target temporary wither effect and blindness Siphon: Found on Swords and Bows. Levels 1-4. No Conflicts. Drains the health of the mob that you attack, giving it to you Spread: Found on Bows. Levels 1-5. Conflicts with Burst. Fires an array of arrows simultaneously Stationary: Found on Bows and Swords. Level 1. No Conflicts. Negates any knockback when attacking mobs, leaving them clueless as to who is attacking.' ''Armour' -Autospeed -Night Vision -Water Breathing -Regeneration -Flight -AutoJump -Life -WellFed -Hunger Blaze's Curse: Found on Chestplates. Level 1. No Conflicts. Causes the player to be unharmed in lava and fire, but damages them in water and rain Bounce: Found on Boots. Levels 1-5. No Conflicts. Preserves momentum when on slime blocks Combustion: Found on Chestplates. Levels 1-4. No Conflicts. Lights attacking entities on fire when player is attacked Frozen Step: Found on Boots. Levels 1-3. Conflicts with Nether Step. Allows the player to walk on water and safely emerge from it when sneaking Glide: Found on Leggings. Levels 1-3. No Conflicts. Gently brings the player back to the ground when sneaking Green Thumb: Found on Leggings. Levels 1-3. No Conflicts. Grows the foliage around the player Gluttony: Found on Helmets. Level 1. No Conflicts. Automatically eats for the player Magnetism: Found on Leggings. Level 1. No Conflicts. Slowly attracts nearby items to the players inventory Meador: Found on Boots. Level 1. Conflicts with Speed, Weight, and Jump. Gives the player both a speed and jump boost Nether Step: Found on Boots. Levels 1-3. Conflicts with Frozen Step. Allows the player to slowly but safely walk on lava Night Vision: Found on Helmets. Level 1. No Conflicts. Lets the player see in the darkness Potion Resistance: Found on All Armor. Levels 1-4. No Conflicts. Lessens the effects of all potions on players Jump: Found on Boots. Levels 1-4. No Conflicts. Gives the player a jump boostmobs with a powerful swirling slam Saturation: Found on Leggings. Levels 1-3. No Conflicts. Uses less of the player's hunger Speed: Found on Boots. Levels 1-4. Conflicts with Weight and Meador. Gives the player a speed boost Spikes: Found on Boots. Levels 1-3. No Conflicts. Damages entities the player jumps onto Stock: Found on Chestplates. Level 1. No Conflicts. Refills the player's item in hand when they run out Toxic: Found on Swords and Bows. Levels 1-4. No Conflicts. Sickens the target, making them nauseous and unable to eat Tracer: Found on Bows. Levels 1-4. No Conflicts. Guides the arrow to targets and then attacks Transformation: Found on Swords. Levels 1-3. No Conflicts. Occasionally causes the attacked mob to be transformed into its similar cousin Vortex: Found on Swords and Bows. Level 1. No Conflicts. Teleports mob loot and XP directly to the player Weight: Found on Boots. Levels 1-4. Conflicts with Speed and Meador. Slows the player down but makes them stronger and more resistant to knock back 'Tools' -Auto Smelt -Regain -Reinforced -Excavation Anthropomorphism: Found on Pickaxes. Level 1. Conflicts with Pierce and Switch. Spawns blocks to protect you when right sneak clicking, and attacks entities when left clicking Arborist: Found on Axes. Levels 1-3. No Conflicts. Drops more apples, sticks, and saplings when used on leaves and wood Archaeology: Found on Pickaxes and Shovels. Levels 1-3. No Conflicts. Occasionally drops ancient artifacts when mining Extraction: Found on Pickaxes. Levels 1-3. Conflicts with Switch. Smelts and yields more product from ores Fire: Found on Pickaxes, Shovels, and Axes. Level 1. Conflicts with Switch and Variety. Drops the smelted version of the block broken Germination: Found on Hoes. Levels 1-3. No Conflicts. Uses bonemeal from the player's inventory to grow nearby plants Gold Rush: Found on Shovels. Levels 1-3. No Conflicts. Randomly drops gold nuggets when mining sand Grab: Found on Pickaxes, Shovels, and Axes. Level 1. No Conflicts. Teleports mined items and XP directly to the player Harvest: Found on Hoes. Levels 1-3. No Conflicts. Harvests fully grown crops within a radius when clicked Haul: Found on Pickaxes. Level 1. Conflicts with Laser. Allows for dragging blocks around Laser: Found on Pickaxes and Axes. Levels 1-3. No Conflicts. Breaks blocks and damages mobs using a powerful beam of light Lumber: Found on Axes. Level 1. No Conflicts. Breaks the entire tree at once Mow: Found on Shears. Level 1. No Conflicts. Shears all nearby sheep Mystery Fish: Found on Fishing Rods. Level 1. No Conflicts. Catches water mobs like Squid and Guardians Persephone: Found on Hoes. Levels 1-3. No Conflicts. Plants seeds from the player's inventory around them Pierce: Found on Pickaxes. Level 1. Conflicts with Anthropomorphism, Switch, and Shred. Lets the player mine in several modes which can be changed through shift clicking Plough: Found on Hoes. Levels 1-3. No Conflicts. Tills all soil within a radius Rainbow: Found on Shears. Level 1. No Conflicts. Drops random flowers and wool colors when used Short Cast: Found on Fishing Rods. Levels 1-2. Conflicts with Long Cast. Launches fishing hooks closer in when casting Shred: Found on Pickaxes and Shovels. Levels 1-5. Conflicts with Pierce and Switch. Breaks the blocks within a radius of the original block mined Spectral: Found on Shovels. Level 1. No Conflicts. Allows for cycling through a block's types Switch: Found on Pickaxes. Level 1. Conflicts with Shred, Anthropomorphism, Fire, Extraction, and Pierce. Replaces the clicked block with the leftmost block in your inventory Terraformer: Found on Shovels. Level 1. No Conflicts. Places the leftmost blocks in the players inventory within a 7 block radius while sneaking Variety: Found on Axes. Level 1. Conflicts with Fire. Drops random types of wood or leaves 'Others' Instability Soulbound Rejuvenation Heavy Bind: Found on all tools; Level 1; No Conflicts; Keeps items with this enchantment in your inventory after death Long Cast: Found on Fishing Rods. Levels 1-2. Conflicts with Short Cast. Launches fishing hooks farther out when casting ''''